Road Rage
by Nayme
Summary: Dom always said that family took care of itself. But how did such a close knit group come about? The origin of the family. How they came to be and the adventures they weathered.
1. Chapter 1

Letty loved cars. Since her uncle down in Mexico first showed her the thrill of going north of 100 mph on an open stretch of road on her tenth birthday, she'd been in love.

It wasn't her fault that her mom's Honda Civic crashed into the telephone pole.

The steering wheel kept getting in her line of sight and she couldn't get the car to drive in a straight line. Next thing she knew, a telephone pole jumped out of nowhere.

Ten year old Letty turned off the ignition and tried to open the driver's door. It was stuck. She grunted and heaved but it wouldn't budge. The crash had warped the driver's side so that the door wouldn't open. Snarling and swearing in Spanish, she punched the steering wheel.

"Hey chiquita." She heard a deep voice calling out. She looked across street to see a tall teenage boy make his way to yank open the Civic's passenger door. "Get out this way, it'll be easier."

Letty climbed over the console, and into the boy's clasp. He lifted her out and set her down, looking her over for injuries. The girl had some luck; she didn't have a scratch on her. He shook his head with a mystified smile. Even luckier was that she just happened to crash right across the street from his dad's garage, DT Automechanics.

"You're a tiny little thing." He said. "How'd you even manage to reach the pedals from the seat?"

She scowled at the teenager in front of her. "I'm not tiny, you're just big."

The boy looked surprised for a second before he laughed and reached over to wipe the tears from her face. Kid didn't even know she was crying. "Alright whatever you say chiquita. Come on, let's get to my dad's garage." He offered her his hand and led her across the street. "You're lucky you didn't get hurt. What's your name? You remember your ma's number?"

"Name's Letty. What's yours?"

"Dom."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave some comments as constructive criticism is needed.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own Fast and Furious. This is true for all future posts.

"No."

"Come on, Dom. I can drive you know I can."

"Mia there's no way I'm letting you behind the wheel alone at 12 years of age. You're too young."

Dom rolled his eyes. He was under the Dodge Charger, working on it while his dad was at the market and shop they owned, filling orders. He didn't know what Mia was up to, but it couldn't be anything good.

"Really?" Mia put her hands at her hips. "You're telling me this? You were driving on your own at my age! And Letty drove her mom's car alone."

"That was three years ago and she wrapped it around a telephone pole." He rolled out from underneath the Charger to sit up and give Mia a stare. "You want to wrap yourself around a telephone pole?"

"Jesus Dom, are you still going on about that?" Letty said as she walked into the Toretto's argument. "I was ten. Gimme a break."

Letty thanked the Big Man up in the sky for the day she met the Torettos. Ever since Dom led her into the garage, she'd entered a whole new world. There were so many cars, so many different intricacies and modifications that could make a car go faster. And Mr. T had managed to teach her some stuff before her mom came to chew her ear off.

"How ya liven, girl?" Mia hugged Letty in greeting as Dom escaped back under the Charger.

Mia he could order around into behaving. Letty he could bribe by taking her on speed drives. Mia and Letty together was a whole other monster he didn't want to deal with on a Sunday.

"Same old shit. What's goin on?" Letty replied.

"I'm trying to take the Mazda out. Dom is being a wet blanket." Mia complained.

Both girls looked down at the legs sticking out from under the Charger. Dom ignored them. It was lucky for the girls that he couldn't see them. Because if he'd noticed the wicked light that entered Letty's eyes and her wide grin, he would have known something was up.

"Let's leave the wet blanket to grow mold on his own."Letty motioned to her house and gave Mia a look. "I got something to show you. Let's go to my place."

Mia's eyebrow went up. Letty clearly had trouble up her sleeves. The younger Toretto grinned; she was down for some trouble.

"Sure thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Dom looked up from the hood of the Charger as red and blue lights flashed beside his house and a cop cruiser parked in front of the house. A heavy feeling hit his stomach when he saw Mia and Letty being led out of the back of the cruiser. The officer was leading the girls to the front door but Dom came out to intercept them.

"What's going on, officer?" He asked as he wiped the engine grease off his hands with a rag.

"These two," The officer replied. "Decided it was a good idea to try to boost some cars at the car dealerships downtown. They didn't actually succeed and no harm was done so no one's pressing charges. But I have to have a word with their guardian."

"Both my dad and Mrs. Ortiz are out." Dom shook his head as he looked down at Mia's pouting face and Letty's dark scowl. "Why don't you have that word with me and I'll pass it on."

"What do you think they're talkin' about out there?" Mia asked.

Both girls were ordered inside so that the 'grown ups' could talk. _Whatever._ Letty grumbled to herself. _Just because I'm seven years younger doesn't mean I'm a kid._

"They're shaking hands." Mia observed. "Is that good or bad? Do you think we'll get in much trouble?"

Letty retreated back to the couch and powered up the Nintendo. "Who cares? It'll be fine. We'll just have to be faster next time. Besides, did you hear about the shit Dom and Vince did when they were our age? We're tame."

"Mia! Letty!" Came a loud, deep voice. "Get out here!"

Mia turned wide eyes on Letty. The other girl looked surprised and apprehensive for a second, before she covered it with a scowl. "Come on. Let's see what the princess wants now."

Letty stomped outside while Mia followed. They walked up to Dom, who had his arms crossed and a dark frown on his face. His dark brows were furrowed as he looked down at the two girls. Letty was mirroring his pose and scowling just as fiercely, while Mia to look as cute and innocent as possible.

He held his stance for a while longer before he burst out laughing, and ruffled both of the girls' hair.

"You two." He said. "I wouldn't let you guys in my car, so you guys decided to steal somebody else's. There's Toretto logic for you."

Letty rolled her eyes. "I'm not a Toretto."

Dom bent down to her level. "How many days you slept over this week?"

Letty scowled in answer.

Mia giggled. "You're an honorary Toretto." She said, linking arms with the older girl. Letty grinned. She liked the sound of that. Her mom was always on the military base and was rarely home. The Torettos had become a second family to her.

Dom shook his head. "Where'd you guys learn to boost cars?"

"Vince." Both replied at the same time.

This time Dom rolled his eyes. "Of course it was Vince. Come on, if you're going to do stupid things. You should at least do them right. Follow me, chiquitas. I'm gonna show you how the pros do it."

 **A/N:** Another chapter! I'll try to get a chapter up a day. That might change when exams hit. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Although Mia was a year younger, she'd skipped a grade so she was able to go to high school with Letty. Family stuck together. She and Letty had been close as sisters all through elementary. When Letty started high school, Mia was miserable. So Mr. T had filled out an application for her to skip a grade. And here they were.

It was the end of the day. Everyone wanted out, and out now. Some kid knocked into Mia as she and Letty were walking down the hallways.

"Hey!" Letty yelled. "Watch your step, asshole!"

The kid didn't even look back. Letty stumbled as one of her classmates, Jesse, clipped her shoulder.

 _That's it._ She turned and pushed him into the lockers beside her with his tshirt clutched in her hand. "What gives, man?"

Jesse was a skinny kid who had permanent bags under his eyes, and had the attention span of a two year old fueled with caffeine. He was constantly fidgeting and had an obsession with all things mechanical—especially engines. She'd seen him hanging around DT's garage.

He had both hands held up with a startled look on his face.

"Let him go, Letty." Mia said with a hand on her shoulder. "It was probably an accident."

She let go, saying, "Who started a fire under everyone's ass today? There something in the air?"

Jesse unwrinkled his shirt and replied, "There's—There's a…a…'70 Dodge Charger R/T in the school's parking lot. Everyone wants a look at it. It's the nine second car, man." Jesse had an enraptured look on his face as he hustled towards the entrance.

"He looks in love." Mia joked.

Ever since Mr. T had raced the LA County Raceway in nine seconds with the Charger, both the car and the name Toretto had gained some infamy. Business had picked up both at DT Auto and Toretto's Market and Diner, where Letty and Mia worked after school. Dom was already known from the hell he and Vince raised in highschool and from illegal street races. After Mr. T's win, and because Dom had helped build the Charger, he'd had even more people kiss up to him than usual.

 _Eventually,_ Letty thought, _his ego will become so big, it'll need its own car._

Mia and Letty watched Jesse speed up into a run, looked at each other and shrugged. They stumbled to a stop at the front doors as they watched Dom and Vince standing beside their cars, surrounded by guys wanting to talk shop and girls wanting to talk skank.

"Gross." Mia muttered. "They're way too young for my brother."

"Yeah." Letty looked away.

She didn't know what was happening to her, but lately she kept catching herself staring at Dom. And not just at what he was doing on cars—she'd been watching him work on cars since she was ten—but at _him_. It was disconcerting, and it pissed her off.

Vince looked up from the parking lot and smiled wide. He extracted himself from the crowd and stopped in front of Mia. "Hey Mia. Did you do something to your hair?"

"Hello to you too, Vince." Letty greeted sarcastically.

"Oh, hi Letty."

Mia rolled her eyes. "What are you guys doing here? You do know that we can walk a whole two blocks by ourselves right?"

Vince grinned. "It's a surprise."

Letty looked back at the parking lot. Dom had his arms around two girls and was looking at her with his shit-eating grin. She scowled at him. He laughed, and came up to them.

"Get in the car." He said.

* * *

"No way!" Letty exclaimed.

They were out in the desert with an open stretch of road in front of them. There were tents, loud music, beautiful women, and most importantly, _cars._

Race Wars. Dom, Vince, Letty, and Mia had started it from small town bets on racing to a monster they now called Race Wars. It was held every month and got bigger every time. Although Letty and Mia had accompanied the guys every Race War, they were never allowed to actually enter.

Which is why, when Dom handed her keys to the Charger, she almost pissed herself.

Dom grinned down at the dark haired girl in front of him. There was something about her eyes. "Happy 15th birthday."

Letty threw back her head and laughed. "Yes! Come on, Toretto. Race ya to the finish line."

* * *

 **A/N:** Who's going to win? The crew's getting older and some shit will get real in a couple of chapters. Thank you for the comments! You know who you are. And thanks for reading guys. Remember to leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Letty revved her engine. Her first actual race. She would have raced much sooner than this if Dom didn't have his hand in every street race in LA. The first time she tried to enter a race with a stolen '97 Nissan 240 was last year. Dom wasn't supposed to be there that day. But he got word of it and crashed her party. When she'd stubbornly refused to get out of the car, he'd bodily lifted her out, stuffed her in the passenger seat and proceeded to win the race with her car.

She was going to leave tread marks on him for pay back. And with a nine second car it would be easy.

Dom was racing in his Mazda RX-7. He looked to his left and smirked when he saw Letty practically bouncing in her seat. She returned his smirk.

"Ready to lose?" Letty taunted.

"Are you?" He shot back. He shook his head. She was getting over confident.

"You kidding?" She laughed. "Do you see what I'm drivin'?"

"It's not about the car." Dom replied as a racer chaser walked in front of the two cars.

She put both arms out to her sides. "Ready! Set!"

"It's about who's behind the wheel." He muttered to himself.

"Go!"

Both cars burst forward with a screech of tires. Letty started ahead with Dom half a car behind her. She laughed. This race was _hers._ Inside the Mazda, Dom shifted gears and hit the gas. The Mazda shot forward and started to overtake the Charger. Letty stared wide eyed and swore. She wasn't losing her first race. She hit the NOS and held on tight. The Charger was going too fast. Shit. She could feel herself losing control.

Dom shook his head. "Too early, Letty." He shifted gears again, waited half a second and then hit the NOS.

As he overtook her again, he looked to his left, into the Charger. Letty was wide eyed, her teeth were clenched, and she was bracing herself against the driver's seat. He could tell she was terrified. But he could also see that her lips were upturned. Letty was baring her teeth in a savage grin. He chuckled. She had a long way to go. But she had the potential to become one of the best.

The two cars shot pass the finish line, with the Mazda half a car in front of the Charger. Dom got out and went to Letty's driver window. She rolled it down in a dazed manner. He leaned into the window and looked her over slowly. A drop of sweat rolled down her face and she was breathing heavily, making her chest heave.

Letty turned and watched Dom smile slowly in one of his goofy grins. "That…was… _awesome!_ " She yelled. "Let's go again."

Dom barked a laugh. "Don't you want to see your real present?" He asked as he held up another set of keys.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that shit that was going to go down might take longer than I thought. I got midterms that are about to slap me in the face. So updates are going to be slower a little bit. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please leave a review! They keep me motivated to write.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dom." Letty said as she stared at the Ford Torino Cobra he unveiled in the Toretto's garage. Mr. T, her mom, Mia, Vince, and Dom were standing behind her, clearly excited for her. "If you're giving this to me, I think I might love you."

"Hey," Her mom complained. "Spread the love, mija. It was a team effort."

"I don't know, Mrs. Ortiz." Vince teased. "Letty's been eyeing—oof!"

Letty punched Vince in the solar plexus and said, "I'm in my happy place. Don't ruin my happy place."

To the side, Mia leaned towards her dad and asked under her breath, "I'm gonna get a car for my 15th too right?"

Laughing, Mr.T hugged his daughter to his side and said, "We'll see."

Mrs. Ortiz was lecturing her daughter as Letty hustled to the front of the Cobra. "No driving this thing until next year ok? You're still underage. I had some reservations about this but the Torettos said they'd keep an eye on you while I go on tour for the next year so…" She broke off as Letty popped the hood open and starting muttering to herself about all the mods in the car. Mrs. Ortiz looked to the ceiling. "Dios mio, she's not heard a thing I've said."

* * *

 **A/N:** A short chapter today. Sorry guys, it's going to be slow going until Thursday, probably. I really appreciate the comments, it's a big help. Thank you for reading and remember to review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday evening and Dom was at a street race with Vince out in bum fuck nowhere in the middle of an abandoned industrial district. The music was pumping, engines were revving, and women were dancing. This was his kind of scene.

He'd left Mia and Letty at home because lately it was harder to keep them off the track. He didn't care if they raced at Race Wars. There were rules then and people actually followed them. Also, it was slightly more legal. Slightly, because technically they weren't legally allowed to drive yet. Street races were a whole other monster. There were some sketchy rules, which mostly consisted of 1) don't die, and 2) pay your dues. And sometimes those weren't even followed.

Dom was checking out Jennifer and Jessica, twins that hung out with Hector's crew, when he saw Vince look somewhere behind him, and his friend's face darkened.

"Who's the dumbass putting the moves on Letty?" Vince asked with a heavy scowl.

Dom turned around to check out what had his friend so annoyed and almost popped a blood vessel.

Letty was here.

And she was in the middle of a circle of people, shaking some punk's hand.

Dom started walking towards them with a purposeful stride. Vince thought he heard Dom murmuring something about breaking someone's hand. He followed to have his brother's back. He also wanted to stir some shit up. It'd been a while since they'd fought.

"So I win the race," The punk was saying, not knowing he had a six foot wall of muscle behind him, looking like murder. "And you'll give me a ride?" The punk finished with a leer. He clearly wasn't asking for a ride in Letty's Torino Cobra.

Dom's eyebrows rose halfway across his forehead. His eyes snapped to Letty.

He could read the slight panic he saw in her eyes when she noticed him glaring at her. But he could also read the message in her eyes. _Back off, Toretto, I can handle this on my own._

His eyes went slowly back and forth between the punk and Letty. _You want I should smoke him?_ He tilted his head to Vince. _Vince has been looking for a fight._

 _Stay out of this you baboon._

 _No._

The punk finally noticed the circle of quiet that suddenly descended around him. He looked around and most people either had highly amused or slightly terrified written on their faces. One thing in common though, was that they were all looking somewhere behind him. He turned around and was face to face with Dominic Toretto.

"Shit." The punk realized he'd picked the wrong girl to mess with. He started to back away saying, "Hey Dom, easy there. I take it back, I didn't know. I didn't know man!"

Dom looked at the punk through half lidded eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. Deal's made. You wanna race. You race." He grabbed the punk by the neck of his t-shirt. "You wanna ride? I'll give you a ride."

* * *

 **A/N:** Back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. Tell me what you think down in the comments!


	8. Chapter 8

It ended up being a race between Dom, Letty, the punk, and Ed. Dom wouldn't let Letty drag race on her own, while the punk had no way out once he'd entered. When Ed entered as well, he'd said, "Hey man, it has to be a four man race. Them's the rules." Even then, Dom had stared him down before finally acquiescing.

The punk was racing with a Ferrari, which made Dom want to punch him on principle. Ed brought his '94 Integra and Letty was racing with her Cobra. He should've known there was no way to keep her off the streets after getting her that car. He sighed and pulled his Mazda to the starting line. _Let's get this over with._

When Jennifer shouted "Go!" all four cars shot off in an ear piercing squeal of tires. The punk shot ahead, which was really no surprise for anyone, given his engine. That didn't matter to those in the know. If you couldn't drive, it didn't matter what you race. And the punk couldn't drive for shit. Dom and Ed quickly pulled ahead of the Ferrari, with Letty not too far behind.

By the halfway point, Dom was half a car in front of Ed when Letty came between them and clipped Ed's bumper, causing him to lose control and drift off track, crashing into the punk's Ferrari on the way. Dom was able to react quickly and swerved out of the way of the two out of control cars.

"Damn it, Letty!" He shouted.

Letty grinned. "Oops." She didn't look sorry at all. It was a race against Dom again.

This time she would win.


End file.
